One disadvantage of bicycles is that the non-driven wheel, usually the front wheel, provides no power to propel the bicycle. In fact, when used for steering, the non-driven wheel adds drag to the cycling process. Since bicycling is human powered, any increase in efficiency will make the process easier on the user. Moreover, for certain activities such as off-road operation, providing power to all wheels may increase control of the bicycle. Accordingly, an economical and efficient means to provide power to both wheels of a bicycle would be beneficial.